


The Man Who Can't Be Moved(drabble)

by morethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanthis/pseuds/morethanthis





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved(drabble)

“Harry’s in a coma.” Said the doctor

 

It’s 4 months since the accident and Harry haven’t spoke since then. He wouldn’t moved or eat or even sing. The cheeky curly haired lad is gone. The light in his eyes is gone and only total darkness can be seen. His family and the boys are very worried especially Zayn.

 

Zayn missed the curly haired lad in every way. His dimples, his luscious curly hair and his gorgeous green eyes. He miss the raspy voice how he it takes time for him to speak or finish his food. He miss how they would whisper something funny and only them could understand it.

 

He missed Harry a lot.

 

“Harry, I need you to wake up now. I don’t know if I could take this longer. The longer you sleep in this hospital bed the longer it kills me slowly. You’re my bestfriend Harry. I need you to wake up, we all need you to wake up. So fight for me yeah? Cause I need to tell you something.” Zayn whispered to harry’s ear. He kissed the curly haired lad on the forehead and leave the hospital room.

 

I’m inlove with you Harry so I need you to wake up and tell you this.


End file.
